The Orochi Blood Riot: Fact or Fiction?
by Wraith1
Summary: A term paper by Iori Yagami debunking conclusively the myth of the Orochi Blood Riot


Orochi Blood Riot:Fact or Fiction?  
Term Report  
Iori Yagami  
  
Chapter 1:What is the Orochi Blood Riot?  
As the legend goes, Orochi was an ancient evil power over 1000 years ago. Eventually, this "god" started demanding maidens sacrificed to it from the eight tribes of Japan. Three didn't submit, and decided to fight. While the clan that was to become the Yagamis nearly defeated the monster, at the last moment the sword was knocked from their hand and the Kusanagi clan dealt the final blow. Much like that bastard Kyo always gets the last hit on Rugal and wins the King of Fighters tournament...That....That bastard....I...I'll rip him in half....Fuuu....fufufufu....W...what was that? Why won't this backspace key work? Dammit!! Oh, well. I'll just have to go back and edit it.  
Anyways, outraged by this...outrage, the clan whose glory had been stolen from them made a deal for power from Orochi as it was being sealed by the third family. The deal would allow Orochi to escape someday later. Since then, the now-named Yagami clan gained the power of the Orochi, evidinced by a purple battle aura that Kusanagi says makes me look like Tinky-Winky...I swear i'll slash that bastard in half!! Gaahh!! That....bastard....fuu...fufufu....Kusanagi...must...die....... Dammit, why does that keep happening? It must be some sort of computer virus.  
The legend of Orochi continues that the Yagamis have the ability to channel Orochi, in part or in full. The greater extent of this happened in 1997, when Orochi was released by a distant Yagami link, a young boy named Chris who had entered in the tournament. It is also rumored that two more of the competitiors, myself being one and a young woman named Leona Heidern being the other. In the course of this paper, I will debunk this myth using historical annecdoets\\doest\\\\\\ Damn backspace key! Work, damn yuo\\pu!! Dammit!!! Piece of shit! Fufufuu!!! must....destroy....weak...humans...must...obey...master...type...for master......  
5UP, B|Z|\||TCH3Z?? 0R0CH| H3R3 T0 5H0\/\/ 0FF H|Z 133T P0\/\/3RZ! |)AT YAGA|\/|| B33Y0TCH HAZ |T R|GHT, ECEPT THA PART \/\/H3R3 | P0P A CAP |\| G00D'Z A$$! 33\/|L RULZ, G00|) C4|\| 5UC| |7!!  
Dammit, what's wrong with this machine?  
Chapter 2:What were the events concerning the "blood riot"?  
During the semifinal round of the King of Fighters 1997 tournament, anyone of strong Yagami descent lost consciousness. It is also claimed that the two strongest Yagami-blooded Competitors in the tournment, Leona Heidern and myself, went on on a rampage which was only ended by subdual by Kyo Kusanagi and the remaining members of the Ikari Warriors team. As if that wasn't already enough of a lie, as if Kusanagi could possibly take me down, even without my judgement, without hiding behind his teammates! Yet he still got credit for winning the fight, no doubt due to disqualification on my part...and then the bastard didn't get on a team again for 3 years! He's an honorless coward, and I will rip him apart with my bare hands! You hear me, Kusanagi, I'll KILL YOU!!! Fuu...fufu...Oh, dammit, it's happening again. I wish i had a different keyboard!!  
Historians note the day of the tournament as being precicely 1000 years since the last coming of Orochi. Every previous coming of Orochi has also been 1000 years prior. This evidince points to one logical conclusion--"Orochi" is not an evil entity, but rather a 1000-year orbit comet. This is suporte\\\\ported\\\\\\\dammit! I can't even hit back and delete! This might as well be a typewriter!!! Goddamnit!!! This pisses me off...so...much...fu...fufu!! |)4T |0R| FR34K |Z 5/\/\0K||\|' 5U/\/\ CR4CK! | 4||\|'T |\|0 PU55Y C0/\/\3T! BUT | 4/\/\ L|K3 4 C0/\/\3T 'C4U53 | G0TZ /\/\3 L0T54 T4|L.....FR0/\/\ Y0 /\/\0/\/\/\/\4!! /\/\U4H4H4H4!!  
Dammit!! Anyways, many of the people that witnessed the incident said that everything went red and fuzzy while the blood riot went on, hence its name. R3|) 4|\||) FUZZY L|K3 Y0UR /\/\0/\/\!! Goddamnit, is this some kind of sick joke? Like I was saying, this is a form of mass hallucination brought on my the proximity of comet Orochi. The explanation for the Yagamis fainting is that the blood type of a Yagami doesn't handle "Orochi" cosmic radiation like any other human. Y34H, TH4T'Z \/\/H4T Y0 /\/\0/\/\/\/\4 54||) L45T |\||GHT! 000000HHHH!!!  
Alright, I knew something was up. The clock is two hours ahead from the last time I looked at it! Someone must be using chloroform on me and typing while I'm knocked out! Is it that Kusanagi bastard? He's trying to ruin my academic life as well, I know it! I don't know what prank you're trying to pull, Kusanagi, but you've lost, because I've already proven conclusively that the Orochi blood riot was a hoax and a myth! Ha ha!! I win this time, Kusanagi! 


End file.
